A Short Kiss In The Rain
by itako
Summary: A sweet Nanami romance fic. Kinda soppy and too mushy but yeah Oo shrugs just read it!


Well I can say… Gosh. I'm really stupid XD. I wrote this out of boredom and I did wanna write a fic where someone kisses in the rain. :3  
Well it's rather done in a hurry (it always is) and errors are VERY possible. Um… Sheena and Nanami do sound a bit strange together but I imagine than Nanami can put reins on Sheena and stop his flirting :3. A Short Kiss in the Rain 

The day wasn't a rather good day. Dark grey clouds shadowed the sky and thunder rumbled discreetly. Nanami stood at the abandoned entrance of the castle. Many people had already retreated inside to the warm fire than standing outside in the cold blowing wind.

Jowy had almost laughed and stabbed at her heart. If the war was over, why did he marry Jillia? Why was it that Jowy was so kind to her in her memories? And why did Jillia deserve him more than Nanami did? The girl shuffled her feet and stood straight. The first few patters of rain dropped on Nanami's shoulders. She didn't move at all, letting the bigger raindrops fall on her hair.

Sheena could almost scream. Being sent on a silly mission to reclaim a cat lost in the forest.

"Whiskers ran away to the forest down south. I wanted to chase him but there were monsters."

The girl looked helplessly at him. Sheena, in his usually flirting self decided the chore was easy and the rewards were big as he examined the girl.  
He held the small black and white cat in his left arm and tried to shelter the animal as rain exploded everywhere.

"Ah, damn it. I'm soaked."

He muttered to himself and started to walk to the entrance. Everyone had fled in the castle obviously but there was still a figure standing in the rain. 

"That's insane." He stared in disbelief as the person tilted their head to receive the rain all over their face. "Ah well, I'll just drag that idiot in."

He approached the entrance and found himself in front of Nanami. Her eyes were closed as the rain fell on her face. The drops of rain slowly rolled gracefully down her cheek. Her stubborn hair was soaked and down, the light material of her shirt revealed slim shoulders. It was a miracle that Nanami, resident loudmouth and tomboy could possess such scrawny shoulders. Born in a world where all soldiers where full of muscle, the girl seemed like a doll. Her face showed pain, a kind of regret. Her eyes shut forcedly to wash away bad memories. Sheena watched her with fascination and pity.

The cat mewed impatiently and Nanami flinched. Her eyes quickly opened and looked to Sheena. The boy, caught in the act of almost drooling over a girl, panicked. 

"Ah Nanami! You silly girl! Why are you standing in the rain for!?"

He smoothly stated in defence of his actions.

"Oh it's just you Sheena." Her face showed a little smile. "I was just thinking…"

"That's a rather odd time to be thinking, you'll catch a cold."

Sheena gulped, it was rather silly due to the fact that the rapid raindrops had already soaked him.

"That's rather hypocritical of you" Nanami smiled a bit more, examining the boy's sad state.

"I wasn't sure whether I should wake you from your trance Sleeping Beauty" he could've almost cursed himself for the lame joke. Nanami gave a little laugh to his disbelief.

"What's the matter Nanami?" Sheena was curious, more than anything. It was a strange stubborn feeling in him.

"Nothing. Well that's what I've been telling myself. It's rather silly." Tears welled up in her eyes and slowly; she closed her eyes again, almost preventing him to look in her soul. "I don't know why I do this, all the fighting. I hated it so much. I thought soldiers who kept fighting in armies were fools who didn't want to know themselves. Now I see myself seeing the same thing…"

She tried to shut the tears from coming out but they flowed in her humiliation.

"It's not silly at all. I think the reason people fight. Is to believe in themselves. It's a bit corny eh? Well they want to know that if they really want this, they'll put their lives in line for this belief." His hand rested on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I fought for my brother. That's all I know. I only have this reason. It seems so pointless compared to everyone else's"

"We don't fight for your brother because he's in a higher position than us, we fight because we like him." Sheena tried to look away as he said it. He expected Nanami to laugh, admit she was lying and hit him over the head for flirting. But she didn't. She looked up in surprise and as Sheena struggled to control his emotions, the lips looked so kissable. And they seemed to be missing something.

"You joined… Because of your father. But you say you fight because you like him?"

Sheena bit his lip, she was sharp but he already had this answer weeks ago, as he wondered where his escape plan to the Grasslands went.   
"Silly girl. If I listened to everything my father said, I'd be a daddy's boy. You think I wouldn't escape after what my father said? I believe in Riou and I think he's a great guy. It's the simplest way I can say it."

She stood contemplating, her figure looking so vulnerable in the rain. The cat mewed angrily and Sheena didn't seem to realise it.

It hit him so much. What he wanted and what he didn't want. Why Nanami was never a conquest to him. Because he didn't want to hurt her. She was so innocent and simple minded. She was loud and stubborn. And she would've taken hardships easily. But Sheena himself wouldn't have been able to bear rejecting Nanami for himself. He wouldn't be able to bear to pretend that he was the playboy who changed women as often as he changed clothes.

He wanted to hold her, hug her. Whisper words in her ear, soothing or dangerous. He could almost feel her hair, clutch her body to him, the warmth comforting him. Dot her and make her red all over with kisses. She was so close to him, he could reach out his hand. He could pick her up and take her away. He bit his tongue and tried to look away. The rain must be getting to him, filling his head with idiotic romantic thoughts.

"Sheena…" she still looked down, as if trying to shield her already soaked face from the rain.

Sheena looked at her, wondering what she was to say.

"I'm just wondering… Will you kiss me right now?" Nanami's feeble voice was barely heard.

Sheena could've died, something must have hit his head really hard and this dream looked so real. A voice did enter him and ask, why not? He stood speechless at the girl.

"Oh I'm so silly. Forget it." She forced a laugh. "It was just that I feel like I'll never feel anything like love or anything anymore. It's just that I wondered how it'd feel just to be kissed shortly on the lips. I'm so sorry for saying it to you of all people. I'm babbling aren't I?"  
She gave another laugh and tears ran down again, down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so horribly naïve, you must think I'm silly and girly to think of thi-" she was silenced suddenly to her surprise.

Sheena had put down the madly mewing cat and it dashed inside. He stepped closer to her as she babbled to herself. And he placed his lips upon hers. Nanami seemed almost dumbfounded by the kiss, fear rushed through her and she was tempted to scream.

Her lips tasted salty from the tears while she was crying, the rainwater mixing with the tears. Her skin felt so soft on his lips. Somehow, everything felt right, everything didn't matter. He wasn't Sheena the silly playboy anymore, he was just Sheena who wanted to kiss Nanami. He could feel her body tense through the kiss but she soon relaxed, confusedly.  
After what felt like forever, they broke off the kiss and looked at each other. Neither felt of what to think nor say. Anger? Confusion? Excitement? However, the only thing they could think of was how right the kiss felt. They looked at each other's eyes. And knew. They walked back together and gave another kiss. They embraced each other and their cool faces felt the warmth of each other's cheeks. Sheena gave a smile and kissed her lower lip, her cheek and her eyelids. He could only think of this temptress and his body wanted to hug her till all the breath left her body. She was so slim, so little. And so vulnerable that Sheena yearned to be her protector.  
  
"Hey you two!" Flik's familiar voice yelled from the door of the tavern. In surprise, Sheena and Nanami quickly broke the kiss in confusion and their blushed faces quickly looked away. They both knew what had happened and their faces grew redder in shame.

"You're gonna get a cold in that rain! Get in!" Flik yelled for them and they quickly bolted in. The man shrugged, not quite understanding what had happened. He however did see what it looked like was a kiss.

"That can't happen." Flik laughed to himself and closed the door.  
  
"Where are Sheena and Nanami? I need to take them and the rest of my party to Kuskus." Riou asked Shu, confused of their absence in the past few days.  
"Ah Lord Riou, they're both sick from the rainstorm five days ago. They apparently both got colds for staying in the rain for too long." Shu replied with a smile.

"Hn…" Riou replied absently.


End file.
